Never Have I Ever
by xAracnaex
Summary: A few of the Divas play a little game during a well deserved girls night


_Author's Note: Hey ya'll :) this one shot is a fun little thing. For anybody who hasn't played this game, please do, you'll love it! _

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divas, or the game, only some of the experiances haha

Maryse, Natalya, Melina, Eve and Gail Kim were all sitting in the hotel room that Maryse and Nattie were sharing.

They had decided they needed a girls night and had holed up with junk food, horror movies and wine.

"Who here has played Never Have I Ever?" Eve asked.

"Oooh I love that game! We should play." Gail said, a huge grin on her face.

"I've played before, this could get interesting." Nattie laughed.

"I have no idea what that is." Maryse admitted.

"Me neither, how do you play?" Melina wanted to know what she was getting into before agreeing to anything.

"You start with a hand up, somebody asks a question, for example, never have I ever choke slammed Undertaker, and if you have you have to take a drink and put a finger down. If you haven't you don't have to do either, and the first person to put all five fingers down loses the round." Eve explained.

Maryse chuckled. "I agree with Nattie, this is going to be interesting. I'm in."

"Oh what the hell, me too." Melina agreed.

"Yes! Okay, who wants to go first?" Eve was excited, she hadn't played in forever and it was going to be funny to see what she would discover about her friends.

"Before we start, is there anything off limits?" Melina wondered.

"Not really, it's more fun to play it with sex questions though." Gail shrugged.

"Okay, I'll go first." Nattie looked around to make sure that the fuller of the two bottles of wine was close. "Never have I ever had sex in public."

"Way to just jump right in there Nat." Gail sighed, taking a drink and putting a finger down.

Maryse and Melina copied her actions.

"We're doing good so far Evie." Nattie grinned.

"Hell yeah." Eve laughed. "Ryse, you're turn."

"Alright…never have I ever…wait that gets me out too. Oh well, I'm asking anyway. Never have I ever had sex with an audience." She put a second finger down and taking a sip of the wine.

Nattie blushed and put a finger down, grabbing the wine and taking a gulp.

"Woah woah woah, care to elaborate?" Gail was shocked to say the least.

"It was an accident…" Nattie replied quietly.

"How do you do that on accident Nat?" Eve asked.

"Uhm…TJ and I were having sex and it turns out some of the guys were watching. We thought we were alone." She explained.

"Ah, innocence. Mine wasn't on accident." Maryse winked.

"My turn." Melina grinned. "Never have I ever slept with another girl." it got her down to three fingers as well, but she had to ask.

It was Eve's turn to blush. After Melina finished her drink, she took the bottle, smacking her on the arm.

Melina laughed. "Sorry lovely, had to do it."

Gail was now down to three as well. "If the questions keep going in this direction, we're all going to lose at the same time."

"Agreed. Eve, your turn." Nattie chuckled.

"Hmm…never have I ever done two guys at once."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Down to two now."

"Same here." Melina shook her head.

"Who were your two Ryse?" Gail asked. "Just curious."

"Well, mine was more of a three, but since it was more than two I figured it counted. Legacy." She replied with a smirk.

"You go girl." Nattie laughed.

"You have to spill too Mel." Gail insisted.

"Remember MNM? Well Mercury and Nitro were very good to their manager." Melina grinned.

"Oh you're bad Melina." Nattie giggled.

Melina shrugged. "Worked for me, I had a great time."

"Oh I'm sure you did, but it's my turn. Never have I ever had sex with TJ." Gail wanted Nattie to be down to three, she had too much of a lead.

"You suck Gail."

Nattie didn't notice Eve had put a finger down until she motioned for the bottle.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Nattie had been with TJ for seven years and she had only known Eve for five.

"While we were in FCW. You guys had a massive fight about you hanging out with Justin and he thought you two had screwed around. He wanted to get back at you so he got me drunk and we had sex. I swear had I been sober I wouldn't have done it, I love you Nattie, I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you." Eve swore.

Nattie didn't say anything, but her jaw clenched. "I cannot fucking believe this, Eve how could you?"

"Nat, I didn't, I was so drunk. When I woke up I gave him hell and told him never to speak to me again. I was so upset, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to hate me, I'm so sorry."

Nattie shook her head, snatching the wine back and taking a few gulps. "I'm so mad, but I really shouldn't be. It's been what, three years since then? That and I kinda did have a thing going with Angel."

"WHAT?" came at her in all directions, followed by laughter.

"TJ and I used to fight all the time, you guys all know this. I started hanging out with Angel to piss him off, and it escalated from there. We never actually had sex, but we did screw around some." Nattie laughed.

Eve let out a shaky laugh. "I was so terrified."

"Like I said, I was pissed, but now I'm okay I think. Provided it doesn't happen again of course." Nattie gave Eve's hand a squeeze.

"Oh hell no, we still don't talk really unless it's forced. You have no worries." Eve assured her.

"Now that World War Three is over, we still have a game to finish." Maryse pointed out.

"Yeah, one that either you or Melina is going to lose." Gail laughed.

"You're not too far behind us." Melina reminded her.

"We're all in danger of losing Mel." Eve laughed, so glad that disaster was mostly avoided with Nattie.

"Nat, you get to ask again."

"Oh hell uh…let's see where this goes, never have I ever fantasized about an older Superstar."

Eve and Nattie were the only ones who didn't put a finger down.

"Looks like you did good with that one, I wanna know who." Eve leaned back against the wall.

"Mine was Bret." Gail said. "Sorry Nat, I've always had a thing for your uncle."

"It's fine, he's a good looking man." Nattie agreed.

"Mine's kind of embarrassing…" Melina started.

"Oh just say it Mel." Maryse urged her.

"Kane. It's not really embarrassing, he's a sweetheart, but I had such a thing for him when he wore the mask…I mean, damn." Melina spilled.

"Can't say I blame ya." Eve laughed. "He looked hot then."

"Whose yours Ryse?" Gail asked.

"It doesn't have to be current right?"

"Nah, it can be from whenever."

"When I was younger, I had a huge crush on Teddy's father. Meeting him for the first time was completely surreal, but amazing." Maryse' cheeks were red.

"Did you meet him before or after having your way with his son?" Nattie teased.

"Oh you!" Maryse laughed and smacked her on the arm. "If you must know, it was before. It's my turn now right?"

"Mhm, bring it on. Remember, if it's something that you've done, you'll lose this round." Eve reminded her.

"I know. This game is harder than it sounds. Ha I got one. Never have I ever slept with John Morrison." She smirked at Melina.

"Bitch, I'm out." Melina grabbed the wine and took a drink. "That was fun."

"It really was. Anybody up for another round?" Gail asked, stealing the wine from Melina.

"I'm in if everybody else is gonna play." Nattie replied.

"Works for me." Eve shrugged.

"Same." Maryse nodded.

"I'll agree on one condition." Melina said seriously.

"What's that?"

"Can we steer clear of sex questions? I'm gonna lose every time if we don't." she teased.

"I think we can do the more innocent version for a round or two." Gail laughed.

The girls ended up playing two more rounds, and switching back to sex questions halfway through the first round. They only stopped playing because they ran out of wine.

"I vote that we do this more often." Maryse said, leaning back against her pillows.

"It's sooo relaxing, I love it." Gail agreed, sliding off the bed to grab her flip flops. "I'm gonna call it a night though, that photo shoot is gonna be hell in the morning."

"Holy shit it's already 3 am. We're all gonna be zombies tomorrow." Eve sighed, getting up as well.

Melina shook her head. "It was worth it, remember this tomorrow. G'night girls, love you all." She gave everyone a hug and headed for the door.

Eve and Gail repeated her actions and followed her out.

Nattie lay down and closed her eyes. "Tonight was so much fun, even though I found out that my boyfriend screwed one of my best friends…"

"At least you did something to get back at him and he doesn't have to know that you know, and he'll never know what you did." Maryse reasoned.

"This is true." Nattie yawned. "Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep. Love ya Ryse." She rolled over and burrowed under the covers.

"Night girl, love ya too." Maryse laughed and got under the covers herself.

She decided that girl's nights were to become weekly if it killed them all. Six hours, five best friends, two bottles of wine, one stupid horror movie, a very interesting game, all the junk food a girl could want. What more could anyone ask for?


End file.
